sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czarodziejka z Merkurego
Czarodziejka z Merkurego (jap. セーラーマーキュリー Sērā Mākyurī, ang. Sailor Mercury) – bohaterka anime i mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca stworzonej przez Naoko Takeuchi. Jest też jedną z Czarodziejek Wewnętrznego Układu Słonecznego. Jej prawdziwą tożsamością jest Ami Mizuno. Opis postaci Sama nazywa siebie Wojowniczką Inteligencji i Wody (jap. 水と知性の戦士) i Wojowniczką Wiedzy (jap. 知の戦士), pod opieką "Planety Wody", odnosząc się do dosłownego znaczenia japońskiej nazwy dla Merkurego. Czarodziejka z Merkurego jako pierwsza z wojowniczek dołączyła do Czarodziejki z Księżyca, pełni funkcję "stratega" grupy Anne Allison: A Challenge to Hollywood? Japanese Character Goods Hit the US Japanese Studies tom 20, s. 67–88, wyd. Routledge. Jej moce są związane z żywiołem wodny, może używać swojego superkomputera do szybkiej analizy wroga podczas walki. Oprócz głównej części serii Sailor Moon, Ami wystąpiła w swoim własnym opowiadaniu, w mandze pt. Ami's First Love. Pierwotnie historia była opublikowana w tomie 14 mangi, było to jedno z trzech opowiadań z przeznaczeniem na "Special" do serii anime13 tom mangi, rozdział 'Exam Battle: Ami-chan no Hatsukoi''. Sailor Mercury Sailor Mercury jest wojowniczką wody oraz lodu. Czerpie moc z żywiołu wody. Jej ataki wykorzystują ją albo w mgle dla kamuflażu albo jako ciało stałe, by zamrozić przeciwnika. Jest bardzo ważną częścią Inner Senshi. Działa jako strateg grupy, analizując dane i planując sposoby ataku. Jej najsilniejszym punktem jest kalkulacja. Sailor Mercury może wskazać dokładne położenie słabego punktu wroga. Dzięki informacjom, które uzyskuje, Inner Senshi wiedzą więcej o wrogu, a więc mogą go łatwiej pokonać. Super Sailor Mercury W anime jest to ostatnia transformacja Ami. Dostaje ją wraz z nową Kryształową Pałeczką w odcinku 143. By się przemienić wypowiada słowa Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up. Otrzymuje również nowy atak – Mercury Aqua Rhapsody. Eternal Sailor Mercury Eternal Sailor Mercury pojawia się tylko w mandze i jest najdoskonalszą postacią Senshi. Po pokonaniu Nehellenii Inner i Outer Senshi zmieniły się w Księżniczki, a później, przywołując moc zamków swych ojczystych planet, zmieniły się w Eternal Senshi. Mercury Crystal zmienił swoją postać, z serca w pięcioramienną gwiazdę. Eternal Sailor Mercury mogą wyrastać skrzydła (podobnie jak innym Księżniczkom) oraz czasami zamiast jej tiary pojawia się planetarny symbol Merkurego. Sailor fuku Eternal Mercury jest nieco podobne do fuku Eternal Sailor Moon, tylko jest tutaj o wiele więcej niebieskiego. Kamień w diademie jest niebieski i ma postać pięcioramiennej gwiazdy. Evil Sailor Mercury Wystąpiła tylko w mandze. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii. PGSM Dark Mercury Występuje tylko w PGSM. Zła forma Sailor Mercury. Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w akcie 21, gdy została porwana przez Kunzite. Po przymusowym praniu mózgu walczyła razem z Królestwem Ciemności. Powróciła do siebie dopiero w akcie 28, gdy zrozumiała, jak zraniła Sailor Moon. Nie pamiętała nic, co robiła jako Dark Mercury. Musicale W musicalach Sera Myu w jej rolę wcielały się: Ayako Morino, Yukiko Miyagawa, Hisano Akamine, Mariya Izawa, Chieco Kawabe, Manami Wakayama, Miyabi Matsuura, Momoyo Koyama. Miała jedną piosenkę image song: Drive Me The Mercury. Kostium :Zobacz w osobnym artykule: Sailor fuku/Sailor Mercury. Moce Kwestie transformacji |-|Anime = *''Mercury Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mercury Star Power, Make Up!'' (Gwiezdna Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!'' (Kryształowa Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie!) |-|Anime Crystal = *''Mercury Power, Make Up'' |-|Manga = *''Mercury Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mercury Star Power, Make Up!'' (Gwiezdna Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!'' (Planetarna Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!'' (Kryształowa Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie!) |-|PGSM = *''Mercury Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie!!) *''Dark Power, Make Up!'' (Ciemna Potęgo, Przemień Mnie!) – jako Dark Mercury Ataki i moce |-|Anime = *''Sabão Spray'' *''Sabão Spray Freezing'' *''Double Sabão Spray Freezing'' *''Shine Aqua Illusion'' *''Mercury Aqua Rhapsody'' *''Mercury Aqua Mirage'' ; Grupowe moce i ataki *''Sailor Teleport'' *''Sailor Planet Power'' *''Sailor Planet Attack'' *''Silver Crystal Power'' *''Sailor Special Garlic Attack'' |-|Anime Crystal = *''Mercury Aqua Mist'' |-|Manga = *''Mercury Aqua Mist'' *''Hyperspatial Sphere Generate'' *''Shine Aqua Illusion'' *''Shine Snow Illusion'' *''Mercury Aqua Rhapsody'' *''Mercury Aqua Mirage'' ; Grupowe moce i ataki *''Galactica Gale'' *''Galactica Planet Attack'' |-|PGSM = *''Mercury Aqua Mist'' *''Shine Aqua Illusion'' *''Mercury Aqua Blizzard'' *''Mercury Aqua Cyclone'' *''Mercury Aqua Storm'' ; Grupowe moce i ataki *''Sailor Planet Attack'' *''Moonlight Attractive Attack'' |-|Musicale = * Shine Aqua Illusion * Mercury Aqua Mirage * Mercury Aqua Rhapsody ; Grupowe moce i ataki * Sailor Planet Attack * Sailor Teleport * Sailor Planet Super Attack |-|Gry = *''Sabão Spray Freezing'' *''Crash Launcher'' *''Shine Aqua Cutter'' *''Mirage Wave'' *''Aqua Ribbon Upper'' *''Break Step'' *''Water Stream'' *''Reverse Spin Kick'' *''Reverse Break Step'' *''Water Bullet'' *''Air Throw'' Przedmioty :Zobacz w osobnym artykule: Przedmioty Sailor Mercury. Bronie w PGSM W PGSM Sailor Mercury miała najwięcej broni: Water Sword, Mercury Sword i gdy była Dark Mercury – Dark Sword. Etymologia imienia i moce Sailor Mercury nosi imię najbardziej tajemniczej planety Układu Słonecznego. Merkury został nazwany od imienia rzymskiego boga – posłańca innych bogów. W języku japońskim planeta Merkury nosi nazwę Suisei (jap. 水星): pierwszy znak kanji znaczy „woda”, a drugi wskazuje na obiekt astronomiczny. Choć użyta została rzymska nazwa planety, moce Sailor Mercury opierają się na wodzie ze względu na ten aspekt japońskiej mitologiiPatrick Drazen: Anime Explosion! The What? Why? & Wow! of Japanese Animation, wyd. Stone Bridge Press; Berkeley, Kalifornia, s. 286. Sailor Mercury używała (zarówno w anime jak i w mandze) przedmiotu w kształcie harfy bądź liry do wykonywania ataku Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!; grecka mitologia przypisuje ten atrybut Hermesowi – greckiemu bóstwu odpowiadającemu rzymskiemu Merkuremu. Galeria Mat-06.jpg|Sailor Mercury Concept Art (Materials Collection) Mat-03.jpg|Sailor Mercury Concept Art (Materials Collection) Gsg.JPG Ep8 8.jpg|Sailor Mercury w anime Sailor mercury fuku1.jpg Sailor mercury fuku2.gif|Super Sailor Mercury w anime Ep9 6.jpg Ep19 8.jpg Ep27 2.jpg|Sailor Mercury i Ryō Ep44 7.jpg Ep53 7.jpg MiyagawaSailorMercury.jpg|Sailor Mercury w musicalu Miyabi Matsuura - Sailor Mercury.jpg|Sailor Mercury w musicalu Ami_and_Sailor_Mercury_2004_PGSM_Calendar.jpg|Ami i Sailor Mercury w PGSM Sailor Mercury (PGSM).png Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter PGSM - act9.jpg|Sailor Mercury i Sailor Jupiter Sailor Mercury Crystal Design.png|Sailor Mercury w anime SM Crystal Sailor Senshi anime Crystal.jpg|Pięć Sailor Senshi Sailor Mercury (SM Crystal).jpg|Sailor Merkury w zwiastunie SM Crystal Mercury, Moon SMC - act2.jpg|Sailor Mercury i Sailor Moon Przypisy Kategoria:Inner Senshi Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z mangi Kategoria:Postacie z anime Kategoria:Postacie z PGSM Kategoria:Postacie z drugiego anime